Danza all'ultimo sangue
by rosspalma95
Summary: Clarke sta affrontando un momento difficile e, quando Lexa le ruba l'unica cosa che le era rimasta, la danza, non le resta altro da fare che sopportarla, almeno per ora... Clexa Modern AU/High school (rated T ma potrebbe diventare M)


A/N: Solo uno schizzo di un'idea che ho da un po'. Può essere che nella storia inserisca qualche canzone, metterò titolo e autore all'inizio del capitolo. Mi scuso in anticipo per eventuali errori nel testo e spero che vi piaccia! Buona lettura!

Canzone: "I learned from you" di Billy Ray and Miley Cyrus (non giudicate, centra con la storia...)

 **DANZA ALL'ULTIMO SANGUE**

 **Prologo**

"Arrivederci e grazie." Il suo tono era così ironico da essere maleducato. Sapeva che probabilmente questo non giovava alla sua posizione ma era davvero stufa. _Tutto ma non questo! Deve esserci un altro modo!_ Aveva voglia di sbattere la porta mentre usciva. Si trattenne e appena la sentì chiudersi dietro di sé esalò un sospiro esasperato.

 _"Respira Clarke. Devi controllare il respiro. Sei arrabbiata? Frustrata? Impegnati. Sfrutta le emozioni, sono negative? Meglio. Usale, mostrale."_

Dentro. Fuori. Dentro… cercò di calmarsi, arrabbiarsi non sarebbe servito a niente, non che ci fosse qualcosa che potesse cambiate le cose.

Il corridoio era vuoto. Rimase un attimo ferma, cercando di fermare la confusione di pensieri che le affollavano la mente. Riprese a camminare, dirigendosi verso la classe. Arrivò davanti alla porta dell'aula, dalla finestra poteva vedere il professor Kane spiegare qualche altra impossibile teoria filosofica. _Oggi no! Non ce la posso fare a sentirlo per ancora…_ controllò l'ora sul cellulare, _37 minuti!_ Si ritrovò a pensare. Senza la minima esitazione si girò e poco dopo stava correndo al loro posto sicuro, al _suo_ posto sicuro…

Arrivò nella stanza con il fiatone, chiuse la porta a chiave e si appoggiò sulla sua superficie fredda cercando di riprendere fiato. Sentì qualcosa di umido sulla guancia, asciugò la singola lacrima che era riuscita a sfuggire con il dorso della mano.

Dopo un tempo che le sembrò infinito trovò la forza per rimettersi in piedi e si diresse verso la parte più lontana della stanza. Prese il cellulare e lo collegò alla postazione dove si trovava l'amplificatore. Scorse velocemente la lista delle canzoni prima di selezionarne una. La _loro_ canzone. Si posizionò esattamente al centro della stanza, sulla piccola X rossa, come aveva fatto tante volte, ma ora qualcosa sembrava diverso, sbagliato. Rimase immobile mentre le prime note suonavano, incapace di muoversi, di respirare, di pensare a nient'altro che a _Lui_.

 _I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'_

 _I thought that I knew all I need to know_

 _I didn't realize that somewhere inside me_

 _I knew you were right but I couldn't say so..._

Improvvisamente il suo corpo iniziò a muoversi di volontà propria. La mente finalmente libera da tutti i pensieri. Sentì i muscoli iniziare a ricordare i passi che pensava di aver dimenticato. Il respiro si faceva sempre più veloce, sentiva il cuore battere forte, il sangue rimbombare nelle orecchie, sovrastando la musica.

 _I learned from you that I do not crumble_

 _I learned that strength is something you choose_

 _All of the reasons to keep on believin'_

 _There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you_

Pesanti lacrime iniziarono a scenderle silenziosamente lungo le guance. Chiuse gli occhi.

* * *

 _Oddio… chi è che ascolta ancora canzoni così alle superiori?_ Pensò irritata avvicinandosi all'aula dalla quale si sentiva uscire una canzone soffocata dall'insonorizzazione. _Cos'è? Hannah Montana? Seriamente?_

Tentò di aprire la porta, stupendosi di trovarla chiusa a chiave. Sbuffando si tolse lo zaino e iniziò a cercare la chiave nella confusione di libri, penne, quaderni e fogli sparsi. Finalmente la trovò, la girò nella toppa e apri la porta, sbattendola. Era una cosa che solitamente non avrebbe fatto, ma era davvero irritata dal fatto che qualcuno fosse non solo entrato nella sua aula, ma che avesse avuto pure la faccia tosta di chiudersi dentro.

 _You taught me to stand on my own_

 _And I thank you for that_

 _You saved me, you made me,_

 _And now that I'm looking back_

 _I can say_

 _Whoa!_

 _Hmm, hmm, yeah!_

 _I learned from you that_

 _I learned from you_

Congelò sul posto. Seduta al centro della stanza c'era una ragazza, raggomitolata su se stessa, la testa sepolta nelle braccia strette attorno alle ginocchia. Stava chiaramente piangendo, anche se non riusciva a sentire i singhiozzi sopra la musica, Lexa poteva vedere la schiena della ragazza tremare ad ogni respiro.

Si riprese velocemente, cercando di pensare a cosa fare. La ragazza sembrò rendersi conto che qualcuno era entrato e alzò leggermente la testa, cercando l'intruso con due azzurrissimi occhi arrossati dal pianto. Lexa si rese conto di chi aveva davanti appena vide quegli occhi fermarsi nei suoi.

Boom!

Corse fuori dall'aula, la porta si richiuse con un botto che riecheggiò per il vecchio edificio. Non si fermò finché non fu sicura di aver messo una distanza sufficiente tra lei e Clarke. Era colpa sua. Se l'altra ragazza era ora distrutta, se lui ora non era più con lei era colpa sua. _Perdonami_.


End file.
